Boat trip
by mio-aki
Summary: konnichwa! I accidentally mistyped something you guys shouldn't know in chapie 7. hope nobody noticed. anyway I will cast a spell so you guys would forget! HAHAHAHAHA!
1. two mentally ill girls and the YGO cast

Chapter 1: The two mentally ill girls and the crazy yu-gi-oh characters!!!   
  
Mio: Hi!! As ya know my name is Mio_Aki... I always written fics all my life   
  
but this the first time I'll post it...  
  
Kumichan: whaddya mean been writing all your life!! You mean eversince you   
  
were born you writing fics!! And in your sleep and even your   
  
bathroom breaks!!! Ewwwww!  
  
Mio: would you just shut up!!! Ah, this is my stupid bestfreind...  
  
Kumichan: Ah, as if!!  
  
Mio: ignore the curly haired girl, anyway enjoy!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
*A girl lying down on her stomach with a pencil on her ear*   
  
" Darn! Got nothing to do!" *notices you*   
  
" Hey! Nice timing! Now what to do? What to do...hey! I got it!"   
  
* Grins evilly* " wanna have a good time? Of course ya do!"  
  
*Picks up phone and dials numbers* " hello? Kumichan I need you to bring these..."  
  
*Whisper, whisper, whisper* " got it? Meet ya there in 10 minutes"  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Two girls are standing one has silver hair and the other one was blond  
  
Mio: got it?  
  
Kumichan: Hai! Let's go!  
  
-The two laughs hysterically-  
  
Mio: They are all there. I gathered them.  
  
Kumichan: How did ya get them all there?  
  
Mio: Oh you'll know, you'll know...(laughs hysterically) let's go!  
  
Kumichan: ah mio you're forgetting something  
  
Mio: oh yeah! Remember I don't own any of the yu-gi-oh characters   
  
Or any of the things that might appear in this stupid fic of mine,  
  
And I don't make any money out of this. Well, I wish!  
  
Kumichan: Ya finished?  
  
Mio:(nods) let's go!   
  
The two drag two huge sacks  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Joey: Hey Mai I thought you said you needed to see me in private?  
  
(Started thinking about Mai and started blushing and smiling a Hentai smile)  
  
Mai: ya better not go there mister!! (Grabs his shirt and starts slapping Joey)   
  
Mokuba: Hey where's the free candy!?!  
  
Seto: I thought somebody wanted to duel with me  
  
Yami: me too, somebody send me a challenge letter...  
  
Mai: I thought there was a free make-up sampling here...  
  
Yugi: how bout you Tea?  
  
Tea: Me? I just went with Mai... But I really wanted to shop though  
  
Serenity: I thought I had my boys here...  
  
Yami: something is wrong here... really really wrong...  
  
Mai: oh great! Yami just became genius!  
  
Joey: Really? I always thought that Yami was an average person  
  
Mai: Great!!! Here another genius!!!  
  
Ryou: hey! I thought there's gonna be hot girls here!  
  
(Everyone looks at Ryou)  
  
Bokura: That's my line stupid!! You *bleep*! Hey what was that *bleep*?   
  
Hey! *Bleep**bleep*  
  
Seto: what in the hell was that bleeping! Stop that *bleep* thing  
  
Yugi: ah!! Somebody stop the bleeping!!! Somebody!!! Please!!STOP IT!!!  
  
(Yugi collapses, then loses consciousness)  
  
Tea: Oh! My gosh! Yugi!! Somebody stop that *bleep* bleeping!   
  
Yami: I must believe in the cards!!  
  
Serenity: ah, Yami what in the *bleep* has that got to do with   
  
*Bleep* situation!!  
  
Tristin: hey! I could hear something *bleep* there!  
  
(The door flings open with two figures standing in the light)  
  
Yugi:(wakes up and sees tea and the two figures in the light)  
  
Am I in heaven?  
  
Mio: hahahaha! Bow down to your masters!  
  
Yugi: Ahhhhhh! I'm in *bleep*  
  
Seto: why should I!  
  
Kumichan: cause this will happen!  
  
Mio:(clings to Seto and rubs her face against his chest)  
  
Seto: whoa! Hey! Get of me! (Seto turns apple-red)   
  
Mio: ah, Seto-sama! Daiski!  
  
(Serenity glares at Seto!)  
  
Serenity: How dare you! I trusted you!   
  
Kumichan: see that's why. That girl can be very irritating.   
  
Yami: I must take a chance on the next card!  
  
Serenity: could ya stop that!  
  
Bokura: ah, what in the *bleep* is goin' here! And somebody   
  
Stop that bleeping!  
  
Kumichan: (sees Bokura)   
  
Bokura: whoa! Hey! You aren't half bad.( hugs kumichan back )  
  
Kumichan: ( giggles) ah, Bokura-sama(then kumichan sees ryou)  
  
Ryou: hey!  
  
Bokura: oi! don't take my hugs away!  
  
Kumichan: ah, bokura-sama, ryou-sama, daiski!  
  
Seto: ah Ms. can you... let go...  
  
Mio: gomen ne! let's go we're gonna miss our boat!  
  
Joey: hey! whaddya mean, gomen ne! let's go we're gonna miss boat!  
  
Mio: I asked peggy if he could arrange a boat trip for us!  
  
Mai: really?! yes! but we haven't packed yet!  
  
Kumichan: (still hugging ryou) we packed them for ya!  
  
Mio: (opens the two sacks)  
  
Yugi: you mean, you open our dressers and saw our underwear!?!  
  
Kumichan:yup! by the way nice boxers joey!  
  
Mio: yeah! it was so cute! it was red and had hearts printed on it,   
  
it also had Mai's name printed inside the hearts!!!  
  
All the boys: Bwahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Mio: and by the way, nice pink boxers Yugi!  
  
Mai: ( beet red)what are we waiting for? let's go!  
  
Tristin: what if we say no!  
  
Kumichan: well then, we'll just have to do somethin' else.   
  
How about I tell ya about Tristin's printed briefs...  
  
Tristin: (holds kumichan's mouth)  
  
well then what are you guys waitin' for? let's go!  
  
Seto: should we go?  
  
Yugi: I don't know, what do you think Yami?   
  
Yami: My next card is the dark magic summon skull!  
  
seto and Yugi: (sweatdrops) -_-' lets go!  
  
~later~  
  
Serenity: Hey! why do I feel that it only took us a second to  
  
get here?  
  
Mio: that's one of the miracles of the fanfic writer girls!  
  
Mai: that's so cool!   
  
Seto: then what's the purpose of me driving you here?  
  
Yugi: well, sorry to say Seto...  
  
Bokura: He means that your driving was useless! nothing! just a thing   
  
you need to do!   
  
Mio: stop it! nobody makes Seto feel useless!  
  
Bokura: and what are you going to do about it!  
  
Mio: Okay then, get in the car!...Kumichan! hand me the RECORDER!  
  
(DUN DAN DAN)  
  
Mokuba: hey what was that noise?  
  
Serenity: it sounded like one of those noises in some kind of spy movie.  
  
Kumichan: (hesitating) No! It's too harsh to give him the RECORDER...  
  
(DUN DAN DAN)  
  
Mokuba: hey there it goes again  
  
Mio: he asked for it, but with that brain of his it won't bother him, much  
  
(laughs hysterically)  
  
Everbody:-_-'  
  
Bokura: hey i'm getting tired of waiting here!!!!  
  
Mio: okay! I'm coming you stupid *bleep*  
  
Bokura it's about time!  
  
Mio: (gets in the car with Bokura)  
  
Bokura: what are we going to do here?  
  
Mio:(leans forward to Bokura)  
  
Bokura:(blushes) Hey! what in the hell are you doing! I know i'm irresistable  
  
but don't rush!  
  
Mio: STUPID!!! I'm trying to put the tap recorder next to you!  
  
Besides even though I LIKE YOU! I won't make a move on you coz   
  
Kumichan likes ya!  
  
Bokura: Really that silver-haired girl?  
  
Mio: yup! But she likes Ryou better! so better luck next time!  
  
Bokura: (gets serious) Darn all the other guys always gets the girls, why  
  
can't I just have a girl?(his eyes starts to get watery) Darn!  
  
what in the hell is wrong with me!  
  
Mio: I'm really sorry I didn't mean it that way.You're perfectly good  
  
the way you are.   
  
Bokura: really?  
  
Mio: yeah! trust me!  
  
Bokura:(holds mio in the waist)   
  
Mio: (punches Bokura in the face) I always knew you'd try something like that  
  
just to get attention, Well good luck you'll need it.(Mio gets out  
  
of the car)  
  
Yugi: ah, Mio what is recorded on the tape?  
  
Mio: a very powerful thing, powerful but scary.  
  
Kumichan: the thing that is recorded on the tape is Tea's friendship speeches  
  
Mai: you're right, there's nothing more scary then Tea's friendship speeches  
  
Tea:(glaring at Mai, kumichan and Mio)  
  
Mio: this is gonna take some time, so let's fast forward, shall we?  
  
~one hour later~  
  
Kumichan: Joey can ya open the cardoor please...  
  
Joey: Sure!(Joey opens the door)  
  
Bokura: somebody stop the speeches!!! SOMEBODY!! PLEASE!!  
  
Mio: I think I over did it...  
  
Yami: (takes Bokura out of the car) we have to do something or else he'll go  
  
into shock  
  
Joey: He's already in shock!  
  
Kumichan: I know just what to do!(whispers something to Mio)  
  
Mio:(Turns really really red)WHAT!!! I CAN'T DO THAT!!  
  
Kumichan: you have to...  
  
Mio: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Kumichan: I told you not to give him the RECORDER(DUN DAN DAN)   
  
you'll have to make him snap out of it!  
  
Mio: Why won't you do it?!  
  
Kumichan: well for one thing it wasn't me who gave him the   
  
RECORDER(DUN DAN DAN)  
  
Mio:.....Okay...(leans over to Bokura and kisses his cheek)  
  
Bokura: wa... what happened...(Bokura sees Mio next to him)  
  
Mokuba: Bokura and Mio sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!  
  
Mio: I'm so gonna kill ya!(starts chasing mokuba around the harbour)  
  
Mokuba: wheee!!^-^  
  
Bokura: -_-' what just happened?????   
  
Serenity: hey there's the yacht!!  
  
Mai: it's about time!!  
  
~inside the yacht~  
  
Mai: pegasus really was nice to give us a boat ride like this  
  
Tea: it's really wierd that he just gave this trip...  
  
Kumichan: he didn't, we had to take away his cartoons and make him listen   
  
to Tea's friendship talks...  
  
Joey: so scary... the freindship girl...  
  
Tea: (hits joey in the head)  
  
Joey: the.....scary......friendship....girl....  
  
Tristin: hey guys!! there's four rooms here....  
  
Serenity: you're right! the first two rooms has four beds, the third room  
  
has three beds and the fourth room has two beds...  
  
Seto: I'll take the first room.  
  
Mio: I'm coming with Seto!  
  
Serenity:(glares at Mio) I'm coming too...  
  
Mio:(also glares at Serenity)  
  
Yugi: I can't take any chances, I'll come with Seto...  
  
I need to watch over those two  
  
Kumichan: I'll go in the second room  
  
Tea: I'll go with her.  
  
Ryou: I'll go with those two  
  
Bokura: I'll go with the wuss...I'll need someone to beat up later...  
  
Mai: the first two rooms are full so I'll take the next one   
  
Joey; I'm coming with the hot babe!  
  
Mai: Yami! You need to come with me I don't want to stuck with that brainless  
  
boy for the whole trip!!!(drags Yami inside the room)  
  
Yami:-_-'  
  
Tristin: so who will I'll stay with?  
  
Mokuba:^-^  
  
Tristin: What did I do to deserve this?!  
  
Mokuba: we'll have so much fun tonight!  
  
Tristin: Oh no! No! no! no!  
  
~ in the first room ~  
  
Mio: so who's gonna drive this thing!?  
  
Serenity: Of course... MY BOYFRIEND WILL!  
  
Seto: -_-'  
  
Mio: Who said he was your boyfriend?  
  
Serenity: I did!!  
  
(the two stares at each other with the stare of death)  
  
Yugi: ^-^' Now guys stop it...  
  
~ in the fouth room ~   
  
Tristin: Ahhhhh!!! No!!!no!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
~ the second room ~  
  
Tea: (looks outside the window) Wow it looks so beautiful!!  
  
Kumichan: yeah romantic isn't it?  
  
Bokura: (holds the two by the waist) I know...  
  
(the two girls hits Bokura with two gaint hammers)  
  
Bokura: where in the hell did you get those hammers!?!  
  
Kumichan and Tea: Hmp!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: ^_^'  
  
~in the third room~  
  
Mai: I gonna change into my bathing suit,Yami make sure   
  
he doesn't take a peek while I'm changing(Mai enters the bathroom)  
  
Joey: (smiles)   
  
Yami: don't even think about it!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: come on Yami... I won't tell if you don't tell  
  
Yami: oh no! I won't be pulled into your web of perverty  
  
Joey: No one would know and besides there's no word like perverty  
  
Yami: no!!  
  
Joey: then I'll just take a little peek by myself...  
  
Yami: don't joey I warn you... I'll..I'll send you to the shadow realm  
  
if you do...  
  
Joey: you wouldn't dare...  
  
Yami: I will...  
  
Joey: then do it...  
  
(something hits Joey over the head)  
  
Joey: I..can't...believe it...he...sent me...to the shadow...realm  
  
(loses consciousness)  
  
Yami: (blinks as he saw Mai in a purple separate bathing  
  
suit and then blushes)  
  
Mai: thanks Yami, I know I could count on you!(winks at Yami)  
  
Yami:(turns even more red)  
  
Mai:(walks outside the room) if anyone needs me I'll be at the docks taking  
  
a tan!!!!!!!!!(walks up the ladder)  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mio: Konnichiwa minna-san! I just wanna say that this fic totally sucks!!!  
  
Oh yeah!!! Please send me your reviews so I can come up with something   
  
good for once!! Thanks in advance for those who'll give me their review.  
  
well bye-bye!! 


	2. fanal fantasy 9 kitchen accident

Mio: Hey everybody I am back!!!!  
  
Kumichan: Hey! me too!!!  
  
YGO cast: yehey.....  
  
Mio: could you be more energetic?!  
  
Seto: why should we?  
  
Kumichan: ah, let's see, cause we're the ones writing this fic!!!  
  
Mio: or do you want to have a accident wih Mai?  
  
Seto: Oh no of course not! YEHEY Mio and kumichan!!!  
  
Joey: kumichan what's up with that name anyway?!!  
  
Mio: her real name is kumiko but I call her kumi for short  
  
Joey: the why'd ya always type her name kumichan it's so annoying!!!  
  
Mio: you're right..  
  
Mai: what I can't believe it Joey was actually right for once!!  
  
Kumichan: what's wrong with the name??!!  
  
Mio: for one thing the name's too long, anyway here's the fic enjoy!!!  
  
Kumichan: what the hell is wrong with my name?!?  
  
Mio: yami would ya do the honors?  
  
Yami: Mio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but she would like to own it though  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kumi:(opens the frige) woah!! Peggy really outdid himself this time...  
  
(Yami comes in the kitchen)  
  
Yami: Outdid what???  
  
Kumi: look at the food!! this is more than enough for all of us!!  
  
He is really nice once ya get to know him  
  
Yami: yeah right! he imprisoned my grandfather's soul! besides you used Tea's  
  
friendship speeches to torture him!!  
  
Kumi: hehehehehe..........  
  
Seto: I'll drive this stupid thing   
  
Mio: OK it's almost lunch time!! I'll cook!!  
  
Kumi: I'll better cook with you. TRUST ME GUYS YOU DON'T WANNA EAT MIO'S FOOD  
  
Mio: hey I heard that!!!  
  
~ in the second room Tea was unpacking~   
  
Tea: hey why do I feel like the boat's moving   
  
Ryou: (turns pale blue)  
  
Bokura: yeah I think that the stupid seto is already driving this piece of junk  
  
Ryou:(turns green)  
  
Tea: hey Bokura I think there's something wrong with Ryou...  
  
Bokura: Holy shit!!!! he's gonna throw up!!!  
  
Tea: woah don't you dare thro...  
  
Bokura: too late... well at least it's outside the window   
  
Ryou: (coughing)  
  
~back in the kitchen~  
  
Mio: Lalalala...lalalalalalala...lalalalalalalalalalala....  
  
Kumi: hey isn't that the song that Garnet sings in final fantasy 9  
  
Mio: yup!! I really like the song even though it's just basically just lalala  
  
and I really like Eiko too she is so cute!! And Vivi, I feel kinda sorry   
  
him,since he was build as a soulless toy, Oh and I like freya too she is  
  
so cool...and blank he is sooooo hot!!  
  
Kumi: Mio...  
  
Mio: and i like Beatrix she is so hot even though she's a girl!!  
  
Kumi: mio...  
  
Mio: Kuja is hot even though he's a psycopath...And I really hate Garland...  
  
Kumi: MIO!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Mio: What!?!  
  
Kumi: it's burning...  
  
Mio: what's burning..(Looks on the pan she is holding) whoa!!( puts the pan   
  
in the sink and opens the faucet) Darn!!!(sigh)  
  
kumi: Hahahahahahahahahaha......  
  
Yami and Seto:( comes in the room running)   
  
Seto: What in the hell happened here!?!  
  
Kumi: well it was a long story, so to make it short she burned the food...  
  
Mio: I'm so sorry.........  
  
Bokura: What in the hell!!!  
  
Mio: Okay!! I know I screwed up big time! You don't have to rub it in!!!  
  
I'm not perfect you know!!!!(runs out of the room)  
  
Bokura: what did i say? i just said what in the hell!!!  
  
Kumi: I hope her Yami doesn't come out...  
  
Yami: she has a yami? that means that she has a millenium item  
  
Kumi: yeah...I have one too   
  
Seto: what is it?  
  
Kumi: the millenium ring..  
  
Bokura: I thought I had the millenium ring...  
  
Kumi: no! this kind of millenium ring(holds up her hand revealing a   
  
golden ring with ancient pictures carved in)  
  
Yami:oh that kind of millenium ring...  
  
Kumi:Yeah! Mio has the millenium braclet...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mio: I'll leave some suspense for next time!!!  
  
YGO cast: What!!!?   
  
Joey: we don't even know your Yami  
  
Mio: her? you'll meet her and Kumi's  
  
Tristin: really!!!??  
  
Mio: yeah! but be afraid be very afraid (laughs evilly)  
  
Kumi: I'll say thanks to rain! arigato!  
  
Mio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
everybody: -_-' 


	3. The wrath of the Yami!

Mio: Hi everyone!  
  
Kumi: we're back!!!  
  
Tea: why do I have a bad feeling that your Yami is going appear in this chappie  
  
Kumi: HAhaha you have a nice sense of feeling Tea!   
  
Joey: ya mean your yamis are gonna come in this chappie?!?  
  
Mio: yeah!!!! hehehehehehe!!! Be afraid!  
  
Mokuba: YEHEY!!! WE'RE GONNA BE AFRAID!!!(runs around with candy in his hand and  
  
cholate smeared on his face) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kumi:(grabs Mokuba by the back of his shirt and picks him up) Seto! your   
  
brother had too much sugar again!!!!! darn! I told him not to give him   
  
sweets before each chappie!  
  
Mio: would ya stop complaining!!!! Okay to everyone there who's gonna review  
  
arigato!!! Mai wold ya do the disclaimer?  
  
Mai: ( putting lipstick) why me? Can't you see i'm fixing my make-up here!  
  
Mio: suit yourself! I'll just have to give ya a bad hair day later!  
  
Mai: oh no! I'm fine with it! (coughs) Ms. Mio does own Yu-Gi-Oh characters...  
  
wait a minute that didn't sound right...  
  
Mio: I can't even trust you with doing a disclaimer! I repeat I don't own   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Stupid people!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryou: so what are your yami's names?  
  
Kumi: Mine is Setsuna and Mio's is Aki...  
  
Yami: they're all japanese...  
  
Kumi: yeah mine means moment and hers means fall, fall as in a season!  
  
Bokura: cool!  
  
Kumi: yeah right! let me tell ya that we're already yami so they're sooo much more  
  
bad than us!  
  
everybody: -_-'  
  
Seto: i'd better go and check on Mokuba...(leaves the kitchen)  
  
Bokura: nothin else to see here I'll go on deck  
  
Ryou: Hey I'm coming!  
  
(everybody leaves)  
  
Kumi: I'd better get cooking...(resumes cooking)  
  
In Mokuba's room  
  
Seto: Mokuba you alright in there?(opens the door)  
  
Tristin: (tied up in a chair and gagged ) ahm! hmmm!!!  
  
Mokuba: ( runs around with candy in his hand with paint on his face)  
  
Seto: what in the hell!  
  
Mokuba: (smiling a big smile)  
  
Seto: "he must have been hyper, last time he was like this it took him a couple  
  
of hours to settle down right now he's dangerous I'd better leave him   
  
alone" (closes door)  
  
Tristin: ahm!!! hmpppp!! hmmm!!mphh!!  
  
translation: Seto don't leave me here!!!  
  
Mokuba: (smiles a big but omnimous smile)  
  
in Serenity's room  
  
Serenity: Ahhh... I'm finally done unpacking! i'm going to the deck you coming yugi?  
  
Yugi: okay....  
  
(Yugi passes by Mio's bedroom)  
  
Yugi: "wait a minute did I see another girl that looks like Mio only with more  
  
scary eyes and longer hair talking with Mio?"(takes a peek in the bedroom)  
  
unknown girl: ya okay?  
  
Mio: yeah! I just can't believe that I always get carried away when the subject  
  
final fantasy 9 comes up, or any final fantasy story!  
  
unknown girl: I can't be helped you're addicted to that game...did you bring our decks?  
  
Mio: you know that I always bring our decks anywhere!(hands two boxes with japanese   
  
characters written on it)  
  
Unknown girl: okay I'm kinda bored anyway wanna ya want to challenge Yami?  
  
Mio: I dunno there's lotsa Yami fans out there...they might come after us if we   
  
beat him.... nah! let's go!(goes out the door)  
  
unknown girl: (follows Mio)  
  
Yugi: (hides behind the door) "waoh!"  
  
~on the deck~  
  
Seto:(driving)  
  
Bokura: I can't believe you can't even take a boat trip withput getting seasick!!  
  
Ryou: (throwing up by the side of the boat)  
  
Mai: ya better stop throwing up or the fish might get poisoned!  
  
Serenity: (comes up to the deck) ahh.... it feels good here!  
  
Joey: where's yugi?  
  
serenity: he was right behind me...  
  
Mio: (climbs up the deck) Okay! Everybody meet Aki!  
  
Aki: Hi!  
  
Yami: isn't she your yami?  
  
Mio: yeah!!  
  
Bokura: hey! she's good looking!  
  
Mai: Rrrrrright...  
  
Aki: I challenge yami to a duel!!  
  
Yami: okay! but let me warn ya!  
  
Mio: yeah yeah!! It's gonna be a group duel or whatever call that!  
  
Yami: okay I choose Joey for my partner!  
  
Mio: Seto ya bought along the duel disk system?  
  
Seto: no...  
  
Mio: nevermind! (writes something on paper)  
  
4 duel disk systems appear outta no where...  
  
Mio: hey I can make anything happen here this is my fic....  
  
Aki: duel! the losers have to do the what the winners says  
  
Yami: fine get ready!  
  
Seto: hey Mai wanna bet? I bet on Yami's gonna win..  
  
Mai: I'll bet on Mio...  
  
Serenity: Yami  
  
Bokura: yami  
  
Ryou: yami  
  
Aki-2000 Mio-2000 Yami-2000 Joey-2000  
  
Aki: I summon gyakutenno megami in attack position! you know what to do Mio  
  
Mio: sure! I sacrifice gyakutenno megami and all the cards in my hand to call   
  
chaos dragon the messenger of the end!(atk-3500 def-3000)  
  
Mai: wow! that dragon looks cool!  
  
Yami: I put down dark magician in defense position  
  
Joey; I put this card in face-down defense position!  
  
Aki: they got scared! I'll put down this card in face-down defense position!  
  
Mio: I'll put down this card!  
  
Yami: I'll change my dark magician from defense to attack position, dark magician  
  
attack Aki's card in defense position!  
  
dark magician: (attacks)  
  
Aki: wrong move Yami! you killed my giant germ!! inflinct 500 damage to your   
  
life pionts!each!  
  
Joey: okay my turn! I'll put down my red-eyes black dragon in attack position!  
  
Mio: I'll use my magic card change of heart! I'll take red-eyes black dragon!  
  
attack red-eyes black dragon!  
  
REBD:(throws a fire ball)  
  
Mio: Dark magician destroyed!HAha!  
  
Aki: my turn! attack chaos dragon!  
  
Aki-2000 Mio-2000 Yami-0 Joey:-0  
  
Mai: OKAY PEOPLE PAY UP!  
  
eveerybody: (hands Mai money)  
  
Mai: I'm sooooo good! I'll be able to live like this!  
  
Aki: okay! you'll have to do what we say!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mio: darn! It's christmas season here but it's still so hot!  
  
Kumi: you're telling me!  
  
Mio: (looking through a bunch of papers) I really hate Math! thes poly nomals   
  
are giving a headache  
  
Kumi: don't ya mean polynomials?  
  
Mio: yeah yeah whatever! hope ya like this chappie!please review people!  
  
bye bye! and I repeat I hate Math!  
  
Kumi: yeah but you like science!  
  
Mio: yeah science is much more good! 


	4. PUNISHMENT HAHAHA!

Mio: darn! my stupid step-mom is making me do the laundry! and I was even in  
  
the middle of a game!  
  
Kumi: that's what you get for being a slob!  
  
Mio: will ya shut up!  
  
Mio: everything is not going good at all! I HATE IT!!!because of you kumi I   
  
can't play Ragnarok! Why do have to go to your stupid cousin's baptism!  
  
Kumi: don't blame me! I've been framed! It was my parents! they forced me to!  
  
I was framed!!framed I tell you! framed!!!  
  
Mio: yeah yeah! anyway I'm gonna be stuck here in this stupid house with my   
  
other 3 brothers and my stupid sister! I don't even have an excuse for   
  
not doing the chores!!  
  
Joey: serves you right for torturing us like that and beating us! ahaha  
  
Mio: because of that I'll torture you even more Joey!  
  
Aki: Me too! I just hate doing chores!  
  
Mio: okay I'll take a look at the laundry, be back in a minute!  
  
Aki: since Mio is doing the laundry I'll be doing the thanks and introduction  
  
and the disclaimer!  
  
Kumi: why can't I do it!  
  
Aki: cause you're going to novaliches remember! anyway thanks to the readeers   
  
who will review and Mio does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or anything   
  
that might appear in this stupid fics of my hikari-yami  
  
Joey: why is it hikari-yami   
  
Aki: because she's not all good! now on with the story!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
Yami: I can't believe it! I'm the king of games I lost!  
  
Aki: face it! we're the perfect team when it comes duel monsters!  
  
Mio: yeah! now what do we want them to do? let's see...  
  
Unknown girl: hey lunch is ready!  
  
Serenity: who are you?  
  
Unknown girl: I'm setsuna  
  
Seto: Kumi's yami?  
  
Setsuna: yeah! okay everybody get your food....   
  
Bokura: alright! I got hungry watching that duel!  
  
Setsuna: what somebody had a duel here?  
  
Mai: yeah! Mio and Aki vs Yami and Joey....  
  
setsuna: Lemme guess Aki and Mio won   
  
Aki: of course why wouldn't we win  
  
Mio: let's eat! (stuffs her mouth with food)  
  
Aki: you shouldn't eat like that you might choke...  
  
Kumi: where's Tristin?  
  
Seto: he's with Mokuba...  
  
Ryou: what was he doing with Tristin?  
  
Seto: (taking a bite out of his food) taking him prisoner......  
  
Setsuna: what?????  
  
Seto: when mokuba gets too high on sugar, he tends to lose himself...  
  
Kumi: ohhh.... scary...  
  
Mio: coo waaa chu ei doi twooo ami n joi   
  
Tea: swallow Mio, swallow  
  
Mio: (swallows) I said, so what should we do to yami and joey?  
  
Aki: dunno....anyone has any ideas?  
  
Yugi: I know! how about we ask them something personal and if they don't answer  
  
it they'll take the punishment....  
  
Mio: the problem is what's the punishment?  
  
Aki: it has to be vile.....  
  
Setsuna: torturing.....  
  
Kumi: something that is pyschologically traumatizing to the insignificant human  
  
brain!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
everybody: -_-'   
  
Serenity: how can she understand those words they're too deep!  
  
Mio: I got an idea!  
  
the four girls huddle up  
  
Aki: that's a good one!  
  
Setsuna: you're right that just the thing we need!  
  
Kumi: Isn't that a little too harsh?.. nah!  
  
Mio: Am I a genius or Am I genius?  
  
Kumi: okay! joey we dare you to go into Tristin and Mokuba's room!  
  
Joey: what no way! Not while that brat is stil hyper! never!  
  
Aki: then face the punishment!  
  
joey: okay!  
  
Setsuna: the punishment is to watch Dora the explorer for 10 straight hours!  
  
Joey: s-sure!  
  
Setsuna: Mio the T.V.!  
  
Mio: Hai! (pushes a T.V. in front of Joey)  
  
Setsuna: rope and chair!  
  
Aki & Kumi: (ties up Joey in a chair)  
  
Joey: ahhh... I just have one question...  
  
Setsuna: yes...  
  
Joey: IS THIS REALLY NESESSARY!!!!!!!???  
  
setsuna: Ohh yes it is! handkerchief!  
  
Mio: (hands Setsuna a hanky)  
  
Setsuna: (stuffs the hanky into Joey's mouth)any last words?  
  
Joey: waaa n te ell tat wa fo?!!  
  
Setsuna: that's what they always say...(shoves joey into a compartment)  
  
Everybody: -_-'  
  
10 hours later  
  
Bokura: (opens the compartment) hey guys... he fainted..  
  
Serenity: what! whoops! forgot that's he's clusterphobic...oh well!  
  
Mio: (slaps joey continuously) wake up! you stupid little!  
  
Joey: dora.... stop! NO MORE! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!  
  
Setsuna; I think we overdid it a little....NAH!  
  
Mio: so what about yami...  
  
Kumi: let's do it tomorrow I'm beat!  
  
Aki: sure!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mio: I gotta go now my step-mom wants us to have a little talk and you know   
  
what that means... wwell I hope I can survive this...thanks to everybody   
  
who'll review bye! Hakura senoku kouya no yoru koete!! 


	5. I HATE SETO!, yeah right!

Mio: ahh....Hi! I'm back sorry it took me long time to update, I really don't have a good excuse why didn't update sooner...  
  
Kumi: she got scolded her step-mom!  
  
Mio: yeah, yeah! would ya stop rubbing in will ya!!!!!anyway, thanks rain and owl! I'm beginning to  
  
think that you're the only ones who's reading my stupid fic!  
  
Kumi: that's because it really sucks!!!  
  
Mio: darn you!  
  
Kumi: Hahahahahahahahahaha....  
  
Mio: I really feel like typing right now I'm listening to it's my life from the sakura the movie  
  
Kumi: like who wants to know!  
  
Mio: would ya stop that! it pisses me off! okay once again I repeat I don't own any of the YU-GI-OH  
  
characters or any of the things that appear in this stupid fic of mine!  
  
Yugi: (pops out of nowhere) On with the story!!!  
  
Mio: (hits Yugi with a giant hammer) stupid that my line!!  
  
Yugi: ow!!  
  
Mio: Oh yeah!(bows down) gomenasai minna-san, I guess I've been spelling Bakura's name wrong all along  
  
Kumi: ya got that right! you didn't tell me that, that, that you've been spelling my love's name   
  
wrong all this time!(hits mio on the head continuously)baka!baka!baka!baka!  
  
Everyone:(sweatdrops)  
  
Mio: yeah, yeah I get the picture! On with the story  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
and it was night.....  
  
Serenity: hey look!(points at the sunset)  
  
Mio: wow....  
  
Tea: it's beautiful...  
  
Aki: yeah...  
  
Joey: let's go to the west!  
  
Mio: (hits Joey with a giant hammer) that was a total Gensomaden Saiyuki line!  
  
Aki: you shouldn't have said that she's a total gensomaden fan..  
  
Mio: ah, goku-sama dokuiruno?  
  
Kumi: I think that was a mistype...  
  
Seto: anyway let's get some sleep...  
  
Yami: hey Joey how did you manage to recover so fast?  
  
Joey: Don't know...  
  
Mai: everybody back to their bedrooms!  
  
In Seto, Mio, serenity and Yugi's room  
  
serenity: Hey! why is my name in small letters unlike yours they all begin  
  
in capital letters!  
  
Mio: that's because I hate you! You stole Seto from me!  
  
serenity: I saw him first!  
  
Mio: yeah right! i bet you saw him when you got your surgery! Too bad I wasn't the surgeon!   
  
sere: .....hey what happened to my name?!?  
  
Mio: it was too long to type...stupid name, Serenity...ewwww,...  
  
sere: what's wrong with the name serenity?!?  
  
Mio: reason number 1 it's too pure! reason number 2 it's too long! And finally  
  
it's your name!!!!  
  
sere: why you!!!  
  
Mio: (laughs evilly)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
meanwhile  
  
Kumi: ahh... Ryou-sama...  
  
Bakura: why do you call him master I mean we're like twins anyway!!  
  
Kumi: Yeah, but I like Ryou much better!!  
  
Ryou: I didn't know I was this popular with girls, hehehehe  
  
Bakura: (gives Ryou the death glare)  
  
Tea: you know Bokura, friends shouldn't give each other death glares! Friends should  
  
help and give each other support!  
  
Bakura: REALLY????  
  
Tea: yeah! friends should always stick toge~  
  
Bakura:(cuts Tea off) would ya cut the crap! stupid friendship-girl!!!   
  
Kumi:(becomes silent)  
  
Tea: Hey what's the matter?  
  
Kumi: Stupid Seto...  
  
Bakura: hey! she speaks my language, The language of hatred!!!  
  
Tea: Why do you hate Seto  
  
Kumi: simple! he's always there!  
  
Bakura: I've always wanted to try this!(swings the millennium ring back and forth, back and forth)  
  
you are getting sleepy, sleepy when I snap my fingers you will fall into a trance and you  
  
will answer my every question, right Kumi?  
  
Kumi: (asleep) Hai....  
  
Bakura: (snaps his fingers) now Kumi tell me why do you hate Seto Kaiba so much?  
  
Kumi: (eyes turn glossy) he's always there....  
  
Bakura: anymore reasons?  
  
Kumi: why does he have a Ra card why can't Bakura or Ryou have one...  
  
Bakura: hey she's right!! anything else?  
  
Kumi: Why does he have to be so rich,mysterious,cool,charming,alone,caring,sweet,tormented,smart,hot  
  
and why does he have to be such a hunk...  
  
Bakura:(sweatdrops) I really don't think that she hates Seto...right abiou? abiou?  
  
Ryou: (also under a trance)....  
  
Tea: (also under a trance).....  
  
Bakura:...wait a minute! this is gonna be interesting!(laughs evilly)   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mio: okay before I go I just wanna say Kumiko/kumi don't kill me! I know that you really hate Seto  
  
but I didn't know what to type! You hate Seto I know you don't think that he's a hunk! actually   
  
that's me but don't kill me! anyway thanks everyone who'll review and read this fic!  
  
Okay that's all I'd better hide from Kumi now bye! 


	6. Mai! on the rampage!

Mio: STUPID MORTAL CRAP AND THEIR CURSED TECHNOLOGY!!!!!  
  
YMerik: what's up with her?! she's acting like me... hey I kinda like her!  
  
Aki: she woke up 8:10 this morning coz of her brothers playing PS 1  
  
Isis: you get pissed off when they wake her up 8:10?? Did she stay up late watching blade 2 again?  
  
Yami: that stuff gives my abiou nightmares...  
  
Merik: gimme a break! That stuff isn't even scary!! Whatta wuss!   
  
Yami: it is for little kids like my abiou...  
  
Yugi: I'm not little!!!...and a kid!!  
  
Yami: anyway why are the psychos here?  
  
Mio: well~  
  
Aki: (cuts Mio off) she just thought that it would be fun if the others joined too...  
  
Mio: (death glares at Aki) did you just read my mind again Aki?  
  
Aki: (laughs nervously) he...uh...  
  
Mio: (grabs a giant hammer and starts chasing Aki around the room) HOW  
  
MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO FREAKIN' READ MY MIND!!!  
  
Duke: since Mio is a little busy I'll do the chappie routine...(cough) Mio doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, now  
  
on with the chappie!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
meanwhile in Seto, Serenity, Yugi and Mio's room Seto and Serenity fell asleep after Mio and Serenity cursed the  
  
crap outta each other, who knew Serenity had in her. Mio lied in bed and couldn't sleep so did Yugi...  
  
Mio: hey Yugi? You asleep yet?  
  
Yugi: nope...  
  
Mio: (became silent) uh you something to eat?  
  
Yugi: sure (gets outta bed)  
  
They both got out of bed and went to the kitchen meanwhile in Mai, Joey and Yami's room. Mai was picking what  
  
she should wear the next day Yami was asleep and Joey tried counting little chibified red eyes black dragons  
  
to fall asleep...  
  
Joey: 'uh I can't fall asleep, (looks at Mai)wow I never noticed that Mai looked so cute'  
  
Mai: (notices Joey) hey you can't sleep/  
  
Joey: (gets out of bed and walks up to Mai) yeah...  
  
Awkward silence...  
  
Mai: (blushes) you know Joey I never meant insulting you...  
  
Joey: (blushes) really? Uh, and I really think you're pretty   
  
Mai: (blushes even more) thanks,  
  
Joey: (suddenly kisses Mai)  
  
Mai: (shocked)  
  
Joey: (pulls away)...sorry I don't know what came over me...  
  
Mai: Too bad whatever it is let's have some more...(kisses Joey)  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Yugi and Mio got some sandwiches,  
  
Yugi: hey, Mio does the millennium bracelet have any power?  
  
Mio: uh...come to think of it, yeah  
  
Yugi: cool!! Can I see?  
  
Mio: sure! (takes off her millennium bracelet, holds it out and begins to recite incantations in Egyptian language,  
  
the bracelet begins to glow)  
  
The millennium bracelet became a round crystal ball  
  
Yugi: wow! What does it do?  
  
Mio: who do you want to see right now?  
  
Yugi: let's see, I want to see Joey   
  
Mio: okay,  
  
The crystal ball began to show Joey and Mai making out  
  
Mio: what in the name of Ra are they doing?   
  
Yugi: we have to stop them!  
  
YMerik: (hiding behind a plant) 'this is going to be interesting'  
  
Mio: it looks like they're enjoying it...  
  
Yugi: stop thinking that Mio! We've gotta stop them!  
  
Mio: then use your Mind link with Yami to wake him up!  
  
Yugi: (closes his eyes) 'Yami, wake up! Yami!'  
  
Yami: 'uh, Yugi what is it?'   
  
Yugi: 'you've gotta stop Mai and Joey!'  
  
Yami: 'wha?...'(sits up and notices Mai and Joey) what in the name of holy Ra!!!  
  
Mai: (notices then blushes) heh...uh...  
  
Yugi: 'I told you'  
  
Joey: (gets off Mai)...  
  
Yami: geez, guys get a room of your own! Yugi was right!  
  
Mai: Yugi?  
  
Yami: yeah, he used mind link and woke me up...  
  
Joey: wait a minute how did Yugi know that, um...  
  
Mai: THAT PERVERTED PIECE OF CRAP!!!!!!!!!! HE WAS WATCHING I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
Mio: uh-oh, Mai's gonna hunt you down!  
  
Yugi: why doesn't she hunt you down too!  
  
Mio: that's because Yami told on ya, and Yami doesn't know that I'm the one who has the power to  
  
see other people...(looks at the crystal ball again) Mai already went into our room!  
  
Mai: YUGI MOUTO!!! WHERE IN HELL'S NAME DID YOU HIDE!  
  
Mio: hurry let's go!  
  
Yugi: where!?  
  
Mio: we'll hide of course!!!(grabs Yugi's hand and runs outta the kitchen)  
  
Merik: (also hiding behind the plant with Ymerik)Blackmail!!!(grins evilly)  
  
YMerik: (evil smile)  
  
Everyone woke up because of Mai shouting 'YUGI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!'  
  
Seto: (comes out wearing only blue boxers) what in the hell is going on here!!!??  
  
Mai: YUGI!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!  
  
Serenity: (comes out wearing a white night gown) what's happening?  
  
Bakura: (wearung red boxers and a nice black tee)in the name of Ra woman!!!Do you have any idea what time it  
  
is!??  
  
Tea: (wearing a pink night gown)what's all this noise?  
  
Mokuba: (comes out of his room wearing yellow PJ's) wha...brother what's happening?  
  
Seto: nothing Mokuba, go back to sleep.  
  
Mokuba: I can't I had a nightmare...can stay with me?  
  
Seto: not now Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: but...  
  
Seto: ....oh..okay...  
  
Tea: I'll take care of him Kaiba, just make sure that Mai clams down! okay Mokuba let's go,  
  
Kumi: what happened here?  
  
Ryou: (comes out wearing a black tee and black shorts) yeah,   
  
Kumi: (notices Ryou and starts to drool)...  
  
Bakura: what in the!!?? she's drooling over my abiou??!!  
  
Yami: Why can't she drool over me? I mean I'm hot!  
  
Bakura: yeah right pharaoh!  
  
Kumi: I love ya! (hugs Ryou)  
  
Yami and Bakura: (glares at Ryou)  
  
Ryou: (laughs nervously) hehehe...  
  
Aki: hey where's my abiou?  
  
Setsuna: and Yugi?  
  
Yami: I don't know where they are but Yugi used mind link to warn me that joey and Mai were makng out...  
  
everybody except Yami, Mai and Joey: WWWHHHAAATTT???  
  
Bakura: (puts his arm around Joey's shoulder) I never knew you had it in ya Wheeler!  
  
Joey: (blushes)...  
  
Serenity: brother!  
  
Kumi: (still hugging Ryou) but how could Yugi know without going into your room...  
  
Aki: I think I know,  
  
Mai: WHAT IS IT?  
  
Aki: I won't tell you, you might kill my abiou,(turns her back on Mai and folds her arms)  
  
Mai: (attacks Aki)  
  
Seto: (holds Mai back)  
  
Setsuna: (also holds Mai back)  
  
Serenity: but where could they be?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mio: Hi! I really can't think of anything to say,anyway there's a gay in our school who really pisses me off...  
  
I mean he can't even speak english straight, and he always laughs at me whenever I speak Japanese, he thinks  
  
he's soo cool! all of my classmates can't even speak english straight! Me and Kumi and L.A. (my OTHER friend)   
  
speak english all the time and my classmates sez I should speak tagalog! I hate them they are the pests of  
  
my life!Kumi also has pests in her life one's a triangular-headed girl I mean her hair is triangular!  
  
well I've been ranting here so, review please and thanks for reading (kisses a picture of Seto) 


	7. let's play!

Mio: Hi! I'm back again, I'm kinda having writer's block. But I'm still typing I can't really think of anything,  
  
.............UH! IT'S SOO DAMN BORING HERE!!  
  
Kumi: forgive her...on the second thought, don't  
  
Aki: she can't find anything to do,  
  
Mio: YA GOT THAT RIGHT!....(sigh)  
  
Aki: her final fantasy 9 is on the fritz...  
  
Setsuna: ohh...  
  
Aki: and all her adventure games,  
  
Setsuna: ohh...  
  
Aki: and there's nothing to watch on T.V.  
  
Setsuna: ohh....   
  
Kumi: would ya stop the frickin' ohhing!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mio:...darn mortals! just read everybody!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
everybody helped calm down Mai but unfortunately the raging rage in her is going to stay for a while...  
  
meanwhile Kumi, Bakura and Ryou went to find Yugi and me...  
  
Kumi: where in the hell could they be?  
  
Ryou: I dunno...  
  
Bakura: like why should I be worried by them? this is against the rulebook of the tomb robbers!  
  
Ryou: there's a rule book?  
  
Bakura: of course there is!!  
  
Kumi: ahh... you look soo cute when you're angry Bakura... (clings to Bakura)  
  
Rebecca: (appears outta nowhere) Hi guys!!!!  
  
Ryou: (falls)... wha~  
  
Bakura: where in the hell did you come from?!!!  
  
Rebecca: what's that teddy?...really teddy?...Teddy sez that I shouldn't tell you why I'm here...and teddy  
  
sez that you look like a gay!!(smiles sweetly)  
  
Bakura: why you little brat!!  
  
Rebecca: whaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duke: what the heck is happening here?  
  
Kumi: where did you come from?  
  
Duke: I don't know... one minute I was listening to beautiful by Christina Aguilera and the next minute   
  
I was here... anyway who are you?  
  
Kumi: me? I'm Kumi... wait a minute, YOU LISTEN TO BEAUTIFUL?????!!!!!  
  
Duke: hehehe....  
  
Ryou: we're looking for Yugi and Mio.  
  
Rebecca: who's Mio? hey teddy, do you know her?...teddy doesn't know her.  
  
Everybody: (sweatdrops)  
  
Yugi: (comes in the room) hey guys....  
  
Mio: (follows Yugi) oh hi guys!  
  
Kumi: okay Mio, admit it, you two saw Mai and Joey making out!  
  
Duke: Mai and Joey were making out?!  
  
Rebecca: hey teddy what's making out?...  
  
Duke: (grabs teddy) you are not going to tell Rebecca the meaning of making out! it'll ruin her innocence!  
  
Rebecca: Huh? Innocence?  
  
Mio: but it was an accident!!!  
  
Kumi: yeah right! you used your power for evil! wait, I use mine for evil too.  
  
Yugi: she's telling the truth! it was my fault!  
  
Kumi: you're defending her?  
  
Bakura: say Yugi... what were you two doing when you were alone? (smiles evilly)  
  
Mio: nothing!  
  
Bakura: reeally?...then why were you down stairs?  
  
Yugi: we couldn't sleep so you went to the kitchen to get something to eat...  
  
Kumi: but why did you two disappear after that,  
  
Mio: we hid coz Mai was on a rampage....  
  
Bakura: rrriighttt......  
  
Yugi: but it's true!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: anyway, let's go back...  
  
Kumi: sure!  
  
Isis: hey guys! wait for me!!  
  
Mio: I forgot I used my writer's powers to send them here...  
  
Duke: that's why...  
  
........later.........  
  
Ryou: Did Mai finally calm down?  
  
Seto: yeah I think so....  
  
Sere: now that everyone's awake why don't we play a game?  
  
Joey: what game?  
  
Rebecca: how bout truth or dare?  
  
Mio: hey that sounds fun, okay!  
  
Kumi: hey Yami why don't you call Tea, Mokuba and Tristin?  
  
Yami: sure, (knocks on Mokuba's door)hey guys wanna play truth or dare?...guys? (opens the door)  
  
Tea: (tied up next to Tristin) hmmmpp!  
  
Yami: (sweatdrops) you okay? (unties Tea and Tristin)  
  
Tristin: I thought you'd never find me!  
  
Tea: Mokuba's asleep, apparently he's been a very very naughty boy....  
  
Yami: let's go before he wakes up....  
  
Rebecca: Hi Mokuba!  
  
Tristin: huh? but Mokuba's asleep...  
  
Rebecca: no he's not, he's right behind you. Right teddy...  
  
Tristin: (looks behind him)...  
  
Mokuba: you thought that you guys could play a game without me did you  
  
Mio: okay everybody's here so we don't we play, let's go to the living room  
  
.............in the living room...............  
  
Isis: okay let's get started I pick~  
  
Voice: hey wait for us!  
  
Mio: huh?  
  
Merik: we want to play to!  
  
Seto: why are you here?  
  
YMerik: nevermind that! let's just play!  
  
Isis: I pick Yugi!  
  
Yugi: uh...dare!  
  
Merik: brave...  
  
Isis: I dare you to sing a song to your crush right here! right now!  
  
Yugi: but,  
  
Bakura: just do it wuss!  
  
Tea: come on Yugi, you can do it!  
  
Yugi: (Blushes).....okay,.... I'm staring at my feet   
  
my cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head   
  
I'm feeling nervous   
  
trying to be so perfect  
  
cause I know you're worth it yeah  
  
if I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you... away...  
  
be with you every night   
  
am I squeezing you to tight  
  
if I could say what want to see   
  
I want to see you go down... on one knee...  
  
marry me today   
  
guess I'm wishing my life away   
  
with things I'll never say...  
  
Yami: wow....  
  
Sere: who was that song for? It was so beautiful!!  
  
Mai: yeah, It really touched me!  
  
Kumi: come on who was that song for?  
  
Yugi: I'm not telling I chose dare not truth!  
  
Mio: sure!'just wait when you choose truth you're gonna regret it!  
  
Yugi: I pick Merik!   
  
YMerik: this is getting interesting...  
  
Bakura: I'm going to get some beer, who wants some?  
  
Mio: me...  
  
Kumi: me too...  
  
YMerik: me...  
  
Merik: get some for me too...  
  
Seto: me too...  
  
Bakura: okay,  
  
Yugi: Merik truth or dare?  
  
Merik: Dare!  
  
Yugi: I dare you to act like Ryou for a day!  
  
Merik: sure!  
  
Bakura: here's the beer guys  
  
Mai: you know Mio you shouldn't drink that it'll ruin your figure  
  
Mio: whatever! I do what I want get it!  
  
Merik: wow babe! you're my type!  
  
Yugi: Merik! Ryou would never pick up girls! and drink beer!  
  
Merik: darn!  
  
Yugi: Ryou would never say a bad word  
  
Merik: sheez... Okie dokie!  
  
Kumi: Okie dokie?!  
  
all the guys: (laughs)  
  
Seto: Okie dokie? HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Bakura: I never heard such funny thing!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Merik: okay, okay! I pick that girl! (points to Mio)  
  
Mio: FYI, my name's Mio!  
  
Merik: whatever! truth or dare!  
  
Mio: truth!  
  
Merik: wuss!  
  
Mio: do you want me to kick your ass or something!?!  
  
Merik: anyway tells us your crush!  
  
Mio: my crush that's easy, everybody already knows my crush, it's Seto...  
  
Merik: Darn,   
  
Yugi: the dare Merik!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mio: I'll end the chappie here anyway bye  
  
Seto: that's all?  
  
Mio: no, (clings to Seto) that's all! see ya guys next time! 


	8. LET'S KEEP ON PLAYING! WOOHOO! YMerik di...

Mio: darn! I'm soo bored!  
  
Aki: you're telling me! I'm stuck inside of you every single day!  
  
Mio: hey what did you mean by that?!  
  
Aki: OH nothing! just nothing  
  
Mio: aaaaaanyway... send me your reviews guys I could use some inspiration...okay,  
  
Aki you can read my mind now,  
  
Aki: Mio is thinking that She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she wants to though so she can torture them forevah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mio: okay my turn! I pick Tristin!  
  
Tristin: wha~ dare!  
  
Mio: dare huh? okay.... I dare you to pretend that your Rebecca's girlfriend for the rest of the trip!  
  
Tristin: no way man!  
  
Bakura: wuss!  
  
Mio: if you don't do it I'll send you to the shadow realm!  
  
Yami: you can do that?  
  
Mio: yeah!  
  
Tristin: okay, okay... (sighs then moves over to Rebecca) then it's my turn I pick Kaiba!  
  
Seto: Truth!  
  
YMerik: great! here's another wuss!  
  
Merik: you shouldn't call people names YMerik!  
  
Everybody: (looks at Merik)  
  
Merik: what?! I'm supposed to act like Ryou right!  
  
Setsuna: It's just so weird...  
  
Tristin: anyway which of these girls do you like most? (grabs Mio and Serenity)  
  
Joey: nice question Tristin!  
  
Seto: shut up you little mutt!  
  
Tristin: choose! Kaiba!  
  
Seto: "I can't choose over those two! they're both nice and cute! not to mention if I don't pick the   
  
other the other might kill me!"  
  
Kumi: you're right Kaiba the other one might kill you!  
  
Seto: how did you know that!?  
  
Kumi; it's kinda hard to explain...  
  
Bakura: for Ra's sake just choose a girl!!!!  
  
Seto: okay I choose Serenity!  
  
Mio:.....................................................  
  
Kumi: (shocked) Mio you're not going to kill Kaiba  
  
Mio: no.... and Kumi would you stop reading my mind!  
  
Yugi: how can you read people's minds I mean that's Pegasus's power?  
  
Kumi: That's not my real power, my real power is I can temporarily copy the other millennium items' power....  
  
I copied that one from Peggy....  
  
Yugi: oh....  
  
Seto: okay! I choose Aki  
  
Aki: dare...  
  
Seto: I dare you to drink ten bottles of beer!  
  
Aki: sure, that's not a big deal... I drink more than my abiou...  
  
Bakura: then why didn't you ask for beer?  
  
Aki: I'm on a diet.....  
  
YMerik: (comes in the room) I went ahead of you guys and got ten bottles of beer...  
  
Aki: okay...(opens one bottle and starts to drink) I choose Joey!  
  
Joey: truth!  
  
Setsuna and Kumi: wuss...  
  
Joey: okay then dare!  
  
Aki: I dare you to act like a dog for the rest of the night if you don't then I'll give Kaiba permission to mock  
  
you for the rest of your life!   
  
Joey: NO WAY!!!  
  
Aki: you chose dare no way to get out of it now!  
  
Seto: I owe you one Aki!  
  
Aki: consider that my first and last present to you since you broke my abiou's heart  
  
Seto: .........  
  
Aki: remember Joey if you don't do this Kaiba will have the right to mock you for the rest of your life!  
  
Joey: okay!  
  
Aki: no! you have to say bark or woof!  
  
Seto: the woman's right mutt!  
  
Joey: grrrr....  
  
Aki: since Joey can't talk I'll choose the next victim!.......Mai!!!!  
  
Mai: truth...  
  
Aki: do you like Joey or not?  
  
Mai: err...  
  
Isis: come on admit it!  
  
Mai: okay, okay........yeah.......  
  
Everybody: ohhhhh.....  
  
Mai: shut up will ya! my turn! I choose YMerik!  
  
YMerik: dare!  
  
Mai: Okay I dare you to....confess to your crush!  
  
YMerik; but I don't have a crush here!  
  
Mai: then pick a girl you think is the cutest...  
  
YMerik: okay...I pick her (points to Aki) I think you're cute and a pretty hot babe!  
  
Aki: (blushes)........(drinks her beer) uh, thanks...  
  
YMerik: next I pick Yami!  
  
Yami: truth!  
  
YMerik: what's the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you!  
  
Yami:...err.... it's when a boy challenged me to a game of rock, scissors and paper and I lost......  
  
Everybody:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!1  
  
Yami: hey! the kid was good!  
  
Bakura: I can't believe it! the pharaoh lost to a boy!!! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami: shut up tomb robber!  
  
Duke: hahahaha! can't.... stop.....laughing....HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
  
  
okay the night went on until everyone fell asleep one by one until Aki was left cause she was still finishing   
  
her ten bottles of beer until she accidentally woke up YMerik  
  
Aki: I'm sorry I woke you up didn't I?  
  
YMerik: you're still not finish with those beers  
  
Aki: nah, I'm already finished, I'm just drinking now...  
  
YMerik: (grabs Aki's beer and drinks from it)  
  
Aki: did you really mean that, I mean what you said earlier  
  
YMerik: you mean that I said you looked cute?  
  
Aki: yeah....  
  
YMerik: of course....  
  
Aki: it's just that nobody called me cute since the ancient times...I was a tomb robber then just like   
  
Bakura but I had a partner, It was Setsuna...  
  
YMerik: really... but I think you're really cute,   
  
Aki: thanks... I'm getting dizzy I guess I'm drunk at last....  
  
YMerik: Here let me help you to your room,  
  
Aki: thanks...  
  
.......in the room...........  
  
Aki: (lying on the bed)...  
  
YMerik: you should go to sleep  
  
Aki: (giggles) I thought you were going to do something bad to me,  
  
YMerik: what?  
  
Aki: you know like take advantage of me since I'm drunk........like rape me  
  
YMerik: I'm maybe a Yami but I'll never take advantage of a girl,  
  
Aki: (smirks)  
  
YMerik: (kisses Aki lightly on the lips)... good night...  
  
Aki: good night...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mio: okay I forgot to mention that since chappie 6 I've started the parings  
  
Tristin: then who I do I get?  
  
Mio: nobody! everybody else is taken!  
  
Tristin: what?!!!  
  
Mio: apparently nobody wants to be your partner...anyway bye!  
  
Tristin: but, but! 


End file.
